


My Roommate Is My Master

by sparklezayn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, Idk this is short as hell, M/M, Roommates to lovers, wrote this in like two hours if u can’t tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklezayn/pseuds/sparklezayn
Summary: Chanyeol feels like he’s just been transported into a fanfic when the new owner of his house knocks at the door.





	My Roommate Is My Master

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by every single Harry fanfiction because I’m guilty of reading it when I was 13 anyways this is a joke so don’t drag me

It was a regular Saturday morning (or so Chanyeol had thought) and he was fixing his hair, attempting to tame the beast that was his hair. He had given up when his mom burst through the door, she had never understood the concept of privacy. 

“Geez mom, what if I was naked? You can’t just barge in whenever you want!” 

“Well I gave birth to you and seen you shit yourself! It’s my house I’ll do whatever the fuck I want.” 

She blew out a puff of smoke in his face, “Oh by the way I sold the house.” 

“You what?!” He wasn’t really that surprised since his mom was a crackhead and always getting into shit. But this was definitely worse than when he sold his dog to buy some crack. 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, I didn’t sell the house for crack, not this time, we can still live here.” 

Chanyeol sighed in relief, reassured that he won’t be homeless. “So we’re just gonna rent now?” 

“Yeah but he’s gonna live with us so you’re gonna be sleeping in the living room.” 

“Wow mom, you’re a saint.” He said sarcastically.

 

•

 

Chanyeol had never lived with a stranger, sure his mom brought her “friends” (fellow crackheads) home but that was different, he knew them. So when he heard the doorbell ring the next morning he thought it was his mom’s friends. He jogged to the door, still in his guitar pijama bottoms and unruly hair. 

He opened the door, “Mom’s out.” 

“Well that’s nice to know?” 

Chanyeol looked up and saw a smirk on the handsome man’s face. The young man had an undercut with jet black hair, he was tan and had a nice pair of full lips. That’s when he realized that this must be the new owner. He’s also not sure why but he had expected an old man not some bad boy looking hottie. He felt like he was living in a fanfiction, did that mean this guy was his master now, he wondered and quickly decided that if his master wanted his dick sucked he wouldn’t mind submitting. Then he snapped out of it. 

“S-sorry, come in!” 

He helped carry in the man’s boxes and shut the door. 

“Can I know your name?” 

“Uh yeah, it’s chanyeol.” He could barely speak, he was embarrassingly awkward when it came to cute guys. 

“I’m jongin.” He held out his hand and the other shook it. Just touching the man’s hand, was enough to make his cheeks and ears flush a brilliant red. 

“Cute.” 

Wait. Did chanyeol just hear “cute”? He thought he had imagined things and ignored him. 

“Well this is your room, make yourself at home.” 

“But there’s only two rooms? Where will you sleep?” 

“The living room.” He wasn’t sure why the other cared, he was just gonna live here.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Just share a room with me.” 

“W-what! I c-can’t!” 

The other just laughed at his response. 

“Just room with me, I promise I don’t bite. Unless you want me too.”

Chanyeol wasn’t sure how he could survive the rest of his life with this guy as his roommate. 

 

 

•

 

Three months had passed by and things had gone smoothly. He was surprised to find that jongin was very sweet and a good roommate. He couldn’t believe that he thought this guy was gonna be some cocky bad boy but he was the opposite. He would always share his food with him when he bought take out or pizza, he loved to read and put a blanket over chanyeol when he would accidentally fall asleep. They got along well and often played video games together or just sat and watched movies. 

Things had been going good that was until jongin started to get super cuddly. Don’t get him wrong, he loved it, but not only did it give him unwanted boners but also made him feel frustrated because his friend was just being friendly and was sure that it meant nothing, much to his disappointment. So he decided today was the day to put a stop to it. 

That afternoon he and jongin were sitting on the bed watching a movie. Jongin had his head on the other’s chest, he had a leg swung over the other’s, his whole body was pressed onto him. This was it, chanyeol thought. 

“Jongin could you move over a bit.” 

Jongin sat up, “Oh I thought you liked it.” 

“I-I do but it’s just that I like you and well since you don’t feel the same way, it gets my hopes up.” He was looking down at his hands until a finger lifted up his chin. 

“I like you too. That’s why I always act so affectionate, I never took it any further because I thought you would like to take things slow.” 

“You like me too...” Chanyeol could feel his face heat up (his ears too). 

“That’s right, baby.” 

He quickly covered his face with his hands to hide how much his face resembled a tomato at that moment. 

“You don’t like the nickname?” 

“I do!” He yelled, “It’s just that...” 

He heard the other chuckle and felt a pair of gentle hands over his. Jongin removed chanyeol’s hands from his face. 

“Don’t be shy baby, it’s just me.” 

He felt his heart melt but his dick was thinking of other things. 

Jongin leaned in to kiss him. His lips were soft and felt just right on his. He wanted more and let out a whine. Whoops. 

“Someone’s excited. Don’t worry I won’t make you wait.” 

He unzipped his pants, as he continued to kiss him. He palmed his dick and- 

“Channie, can you run to the store to get some mayonnaise!” His mom stared in confusion after walking in to the room. 

“Mom! What did I say about knocking!”


End file.
